Mornings
by Corruption of Religion
Summary: DaichiOCDaichi's start to a day with one of his roommates, Mitsune. Beginning traces of Shonenai, nothing big Short.


**This little fic is just something I came up with an original character of mine. Though I don't really care for Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Daichi Misawa is the reason why I watch that show…even though they don't show much of him….T.T Rayne is Mitsune's bestfriend, He comes from an original story that me and my own best friend came up with. There are a couple of other little ones like this that I wrote up, but I have no real idea where they are ; sucks, ne? There is a deeper story line to this little one shot, but me and my friend haven't fully developed it yet. Oh yeah, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX because if I did you would see Mitsune and Rayne in there too.**

**

* * *

**

**MORNINGS**

Daichi stared soundlessly at the sleeping boy in front of him. Mitsune's body was in the shape of a small ball, his hands curled up slightly near his head. His oval face and features lay slackened while his mouth, a beautiful pink pout teased him mercilessly.

Just watching white haired boy made his heart ache terribly. He yearned to touch that pouting mouth and caress the creamy white shoulder that probed out of his over-sized sleeping wear. Not to mention the miles of silk like white hair.

He got up heavily with a sigh going to his closet to pick out his daily uniform for the day. He blushed heavily, who knew that when the two new transfer students had moved into his room he would start feeling like this towards one of them. While the silver haired, cross-dressing Rayne hardly stayed the night in their dorm anymore (Daichi wondered briefly if it was Ryou's fault for this...) his white haired counterpart always came back with a smile.

Daichi slid the green turtleneck that was his usual apparel over his head and pulled his pants into their place. He knew that if he had ever come back to their room and Mitsune wasn't in his regular spot in front of the window doing any little thing that entertained him he would feel empty. Or if he never came back for the night and shared a bed with another he would feel completely broken.

He shook his head roughly; droplets of water fell to his broad shoulders. He had awakened early again today, taken a shower and had waltzed into their room to be caught enrapture by the light dualist. He went into the bathroom once more and ran a comb through his short hair.

A yawn could be heard along with some incoherent sleep-drawn mumbles from the other room. Soon the soft padding of feet reached the tiled bathroom floor and Daichi looked in to the mirror to see the reflection of the Korean boy lazily rubbing his eye with a hand.

"G'mornin..."Mitsune said between a yawn that suddenly came from his lips

"Good morning." Daichi said cheerfully shooting him a bright smile

"You're such a morning person Dai-kun..." Mitsune grumbled and reached into the shower stall to retrieve the tube of toothpaste Daichi had left. He had a habit of brushing his teeth in the shower.

_'Dai-kun.'_ Daichi thought in amusement, Mitsune had grasped Japanese as his second language quite well even though he still went into this fits of Korean ramble now and then.

Mitsune let out a groan and he leaned his head against Daichi's shoulder for support as he brushed his teeth, eyes beginning to droop.

Daichi gave a small laugh and ruffled the boy's head playfully, "Apparently you're not a morning person, ne, Mitsune-chan?"

"I'll be better once I take a shower." Mitsune said while wiping his mouth with a small hand towel.

Daichi watched in awe as he carefully wiped his lips. Mitsune shot his bright blue eyes at Daichi's dark grey ones. Daichi blushed, why was he looking at him like that? As if he was waiting for him to make the first move. He couldn't, he was just to shy! He had never done that before...he wouldn't know where to start...

"Daichi..." Mitsune said impatiently

_'I know...!'_Daishi groaned in agony in his head

"I need you to get out for me to take a shower." Mitsune lifted up his bathing supplies for Daichi to see.

Daichi turned a deeper red, if even possible, before stumbling back slightly.

"I-I...uh, right! Sorry!" Daichi quickly covered his mouth with a hand and rushed out, leaving a very confused Mitsune in his wake.

"Stupid! Idiot!" Daichi grumbled under his breath as he pulled on socks and strapped on his shoes, face still red.

How could he even be thinking like that about his friend, a boy no less!

He gave himself an angry mental shake trying to snap out of it. He walked back to his closet reaching for the Ra yellow coat.

He had buttoned his coat on and checked his book bag twice before Mitsune finally emerged from the bathroom, his long hair damp and his body smelling of flowers. He was also fully clothed in his custom made Ra uniform.

"I'm ready!" Mitsune chirped slipping into his shoes with a smile

"Let's go Dai-kun." Mitsune reached for his bag and looked at him readily.

"...hai." Daichi gave him a warm smile and out of an inner yearning held out his hand to the other. Mitsune took it happily without a second thought, and they both walked off naturally, hand in hand to their morning classes.


End file.
